La chica más guapa de la ciudad
by katsuyuta
Summary: historia basada en el fragmento de bukowski y es perfecto para adaptarlo a mi pareja favorita byb es mi primer fic y espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**La chica más guapa de la ciudad **

**La historia es basada en el fragmento de charles bukowski, a partir del capitulo siguiente la historia ya no está basada en el fragmento … espero que les guste.**

**Bones y el fragmento "la chica más guapa de la cuidad" no son mias ni intento violar las leyes.**

**Y debo de decir que este es mi primer fic … y básicamente el fragmento y el fic no cambia mucho en este capitulo … si les gusto ya saben que hacer :)**

Chapter 1

Joy Kennan era mas joven y guapa de la ciudad. Su piel suave y blanca, con un cuerpo flexible y extraño, un cuerpo fiero y serpentino y ojos a juego. Joy era fuego móvil y fluido. Era como un espíritu embutido en una forma incapaz de contenerlo. Su pelo era negro y largo y sedoso y se movía y se retorcía igual que su cuerpo. Joy estaba siempre muy alegre o muy deprimida. Para ella no había término medio. Algunos decía que estaba loca. Lo decían los tontos. Los tontos no podían entender a Joy . A los hombres les parecía simplemente una maquina sexual y no se preocupaban de si estaba loca o no. Y Joy bailaba y coqueteaba y besaba a los hombres pero, salvo un caso o dos, cuando llegaba la hora de hacerlo, Joy se evadía de algún modo, los eludía.

Su hermano la acusaba de desperdiciar su belleza, de no utilizar lo bastante su inteligencia, pero Joy poseía inteligencia y espíritu; leía, bailaba, cantaba. Su mente era distinta y nada más; sencillamente, no era práctica. Las chicas la envidiaban porque atraía a sus hombres, y andaban rabiosísimas porque creían que no se sacaba todo el partido posible. Tenía la costumbre de ser buena y amable con los feos; los hombres considerados guapos le repugnaban: "No tienen agallas -decía ella-. No tienen nervio. Confían siempre en sus orejitas perfectas y en sus narices torneadas… todo fachada y nada dentro…" Tenía un carácter rayando la locura; un carácter que algunos calificaban de locura.

Su padre y su madre desaparecieron y se creía que estaba muerta. Su hermano también la abandono. El colegio había sido un lugar triste, más para Joy que para su hermano. Las chicas envidaban a Joy y Joy se peleó con casi todas. Tenía señales de cuchilladas por todo el brazo izquierdo, de defenderse en dos peleas. Tenía también una cicatriz imborrable que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda; pero la cicatriz, en vez de disminuir su belleza, parecía por el contrarío, realzarla.

Yo la conocí en el bar West End unas noches después de que salía de la escuela. Sencillamente entró y se sentó a mi lado. Yo quizá sea el hombre más feo de la ciudad, y puede que esto tuviera algo que ver con el asunto.

- ¿Tomas algo?  
- Claro, ¿Por qué no?

No creo que hubiese nada especial en nuestra conversación esa noche, era sólo el sentimiento que Joy transmitía. Me había elegido y no había más. Ninguna presión. Le gustó la bebida y bebió mucho. No parecía tener edad, pero de todos modos le sirvieron. Quizás hubiese falsificado el carnet de identidad, no sé. En fin, lo cierto es que cada vez que volvía del retrete y se sentaba a mi lado yo sentía cierto orgullo. No sólo era la mujer más bella de la ciudad, sino también una de las más bellas que yo había visto en mi vida. Le eché el brazo a la cintura y la besé una vez.

- ¿Crees que soy bonita?- preguntó.  
- Sí, desde luego. Pero hay algo más… algo más que tu apariencia…  
- La gente anda siempre acusándome de ser bonita. ¿Crees de veras que soy bonita?  
- Bonita no es la palabra, no te hace justicia.

Buscó en su bolso. Creía que buscaba el pañuelo. Sacó un alfiler de sombrero muy largo. Antes de que pudiese impedírselo, se había atravesado la nariz con él, de lado a lado, justo sobre las ventanillas. Sentía repugnancia y horror.

Ella me miró y se echó a reír.

- ¿Crees ahora que soy bonita? ¿Qué piensas ahora, eh?

Saqué el alfiler y puse mi pañuelo sobre la herida. Algunas personas, incluido el encargado, habían observado la escena. El encargado se acercó.

-Mira -dijo a Joy-, si vuelves a hacer eso te echo. Aquí no necesitamos tus exhibiciones.  
- ¡Vete a la mierda, amigo! -dijo ella.  
- Será mejor que la controles -me dijo el encargado.  
- No te preocupes -dije yo.  
- Es mi nariz -dijo Joy-, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella  
- No -dije-, a mí me duele.  
- ¿Quieres decir que te duele a ti cuando me clavo un alfiler en la nariz?  
- Sí, me duele, de veras.  
- De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer. Ánimo.

Me besó, pero como riéndose un poco en medio del beso y sin soltar el pañuelo de la nariz. Cuando cerraron nos fuimos a donde yo vivía. Tenía un poco de cerveza y nos sentamos a charlar. Fue entonces cuando pude apreciar que era una persona que rebosaba bondad y cariño. Se entregaba sin saberlo. Al mismo tiempo, retrocedía a zonas de descontrol e incoherencia. Esquizoide. Una esquizo hermosa y espiritual. Quizás algún hombre, algo acabase destruyéndola para siempre. Esperaba no ser yo.  
Nos fuimos a la cama y cuando apagué las luces me preguntó:  
- ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo, ahora o por la mañana?  
- Por la mañana -dije, y me di la vuelta.

Por la mañana me levanté, hice un par de cafés y le llevé uno a la cama.  
Se echó a reír.

- Eres el primer hombre que conozco que no ha querido hacerlo por la noche.  
- No hay problema -dije-. En realidad no tenemos por que hacerlo.  
- No, espera, ahora quiero yo. Déjame que me refresque un poco.

Se fue al baño. Salió enseguida, realmente maravillosa, largo pelo negro resplandeciente, ojos y labios resplandecientes, toda resplandor… Se desperezó sosegadamente, buena cosa. Se metió en la cama.

- Ven, amor.

Fui.

Besaba con abandono, pero sin prisa. Dejé que mis manos recorriesen su cuerpo. Acariciasen su pelo. La monté. Su carne era cálida y prieta. Empecé a moverme despacio y queriendo que durara. Ella me miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté.  
- ¿Qué diablos importa? -preguntó ella.

Solté una carcajada y seguí. Después se vistió y la llevé en coche al bar, pero era difícil olvidarla. Yo no trabajaba y dormí hasta las dos y luego me levanté y leí el periódico. Cuando estaba en la bañera, entro ella con una hoja: una oreja de elefante.

- Sabía que estabas en la bañera -dijo-, así que te traje algo para tapar esa cosa, hijo de la naturaleza.

Y me echó encima, en la bañera, la hoja de elefante.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en la bañera?  
- Lo sabía.

Joy llegaba casi todos los días cuando yo estaba en la bañera. No era siempre la misma hora, pero raras veces fallaba, y traía la hoja de elefante. Y luego hacíamos el amor.

Telefoneó una o dos noches y tuve que sacarla de la cárcel por borrachera y pelea pagando la fianza.

- Esos hijos de puta – decía-, sólo porque te pagan unas copas creen que pueden echarte mano a las bragas.  
- La culpa la tienes tú por aceptar la copa  
- Yo creía que se interesaba por mí, no sólo por mi cuerpo.  
- A mí me interesas tú y tu cuerpo. Pero dudo que la mayoría de los hombres puedan ver más allá de tu cuerpo.

Dejé la ciudad y estuve fuera seis meses, anduve vagabundeando; volví. No había olvidado a Joy ni un momento, pero habíamos tenido algún tipo de discusión y además yo tenía ganas de ponerme en marcha, y cuando volví pensé que se habría ido; pero no llevaba sentado treinta minutos en el West End cuando ella llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

- Vaya, cabrón, has vuelto.

Pedí un trago para ella. Luego la miré. Llevaba un vestido de cuello alto. Nuca la había visto así. Y debajo de cada ojo, clavado, llevaba un alfiler de cabeza de cristal. Sólo se podían ver las cabezas de los alfileres, pero los alfileres estaban clavados.

- Maldita sea, aún sigues intentando destruir tu belleza….  
- No, no seas tonto, es la moda.  
- Estas chiflada.  
- Te he echado de menos -dijo  
- ¿Hay otro?  
- No, no hay ninguno. Solo tú. Pero ahora hago la vida. Cobro diez billetes. Pero para ti es gratis.  
- Sácate esos alfileres.  
- No, es la moda.  
- Me hace muy desgraciado.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Sí, mierda, estoy seguro.

Se sacó lentamente los alfileres y los guardo en el bolso.

- Porque la gente cree que es todo lo que tengo. La belleza no es nada. La belleza no permanece. No sabes la suerte que tienes siendo feo, porque si le agradas a alguien sabes que es por otra cosa.  
- Vale -dije-, tengo mucha suerte.  
- No quiero decir que seas feo. Sólo que la gente cree que lo eres. Tienes una cara fascinante.  
- Gracias.

Tomamos otra copa.

- ¿Qué andas haciendo? -preguntó.  
- Nada. No soy capaz de apegarme a nada. Nada me interesa.  
- A mí tampoco. Si fueses mujer podrías ser puta.  
- No creo que quisiera establecer un contacto tan íntimo con tantos extraños. Debe ser un fastidio.  
- Tienes razón, es fastidioso, todo es fastidioso

Salimos juntos, por la calle, la gente aún miraba a Joy. Aún era una mujer hermosa, quizá más que nunca.

Fuimos a casa y abrí una botella de vino y hablamos. A Joy y a mí, siempre nos era fácil hablar. Ella hablaba un rato yo escuchaba y luego hablaba yo. Nuestra conversación fluía fácil sin tensión. Era como si descubriésemos secretos juntos. Cuando descubríamos uno bueno, Joy se reía con aquella risa…, de aquella manera que sólo ella podía reírse. Era como el gozo del fuego. Y durante la charla nos besábamos y nos arrimábamos. Nos pusimos muy calientes y decidimos irnos a la cama. Fue entonces cuando Joy se quito aquel vestido del cuello alto y lo vi… Vi la mellada y horrible cicatriz que le cruzaba el cuello. Era grande y ancha.

- Maldita sea, condenada, ¿Qué has hecho? -dije desde la cama  
- Lo intenté con una botella rota una noche. ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Soy bonita aún?

La arrastré a la cama y la besé. Me empujo y se echo a reír:

- Algunos me pagan los diez y luego, cuando me desvisto no quieren hacerlo. Yo me quedo los diez. Es muy divertido.  
- Sí -dije-, no puedo parar de reír…Joy , zorra, te amo… deja de destruirte; eres la mujer con más vida que conozco.

Volvimos a besarnos. Joy lloraba en silencio. Sentí las lágrimas. Sentí aquel pelo largo y negro tendido bajo mí como una bandera de muerte. Disfrutamos e hicimos un amor lento y sombrío y maravilloso.

Por la mañana, Joy estaba levantada haciendo el desayuno. Parecía muy tranquila y feliz. Cantaba. Yo me quedé en la cama gozando su felicidad. Por fin, vino y me zarandeó.

- ¡Arriba, cabrón! ¡Chapúzate con agua fría la cara y la polla y ven a disfrutar del banquete!

Ese día la llevé en coche a la playa. No era un día de fiesta y aún no era verano, todo estaba espléndidamente desierto. Vagabundos playeros en andrajos dormían en la arena. Había otros sentados en bancos de piedra compartiendo una botella solitaria. Las gaviotas revoloteaban, estúpidas pero distraídas. Ancianas de setenta y ochenta, sentadas en los bancos, discutiendo ventas de fincas dejadas por maridos asesinados mucho tiempo atrás por la angustia y la estupidez de la supervivencia. Había paz en el aire y paseamos y estuvimos tumbados por allí y no hablamos muchos. Era agradable simplemente estar juntos. Compré bocadillos, patatas fritas y bebidas y nos sentamos a beber en la arena. Luego abracé a Joy y dormimos así abrazados un rato. Era mejor que hacer el amor. Era como fluir juntos sin tensión. Luego volvimos a casa en mi coche y preparé la cena. Después de cenar, sugerí a Joy que viviésemos juntos. Se quedó mucho rato mirándome y luego dijo lentamente "NO". La llevé de nuevo al bar, le pagué una copa y me fui.

Al día siguiente, encontré un trabajo como empaquetador en una fabrica y trabajé todo lo que quedaba de semana. Estaba demasiado cansado para andar mucho por ahí, pero el viernes por la noche me acerqué al West End. Me senté y esperé a Joy. Pasaron horas y no llego.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de algunos días de no ver a Joy me di cuenta que ella simplemente se había ido y yo sabía que esto tenía que pasar algún día pero aunque sabía eso era difícil no estar con ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos y su hermosa personalidad. He estado con varias mujeres pero ella era superior en todo estar con ella era como estar en un sueño del cual no quería despertar, debo decir que soy un hombre tradicional, conocer a una mujer linda, invitarla a cenar en una cita romántica y después llevarla a su casa darle un beso de despedida y más adelante casarnos y tener hijos. Pero tenía que tener los pies en la tierra Joy era un espíritu libre no era de esas personas que están atadas en matrimonio y para terminar de matar mi sueños "HIJOS", Joy jamás tendría hijos decía: "este es un mundo de mierda para traer a personas inocentes a sufrir" con esa voz de autosuficiencia que me encantaba. La verdad apoyaba el argumento en el que decía que este mundo es una mierda y por esa razón me enliste en el ejército en la división de Rangers, si, soy francotirador así que no tenía tanto trabajo como otros, mis superiores decían que tenía futro aquí, así que era una de los mejor francotiradores de mi división tenía tiempo de sobra solo me hablaban para misiones especiales.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos, me encontraba a lado de un callejón y allí estaba ella tirada sangrando, lo único que pude asimilar en este momento fue –maldita zorra te dije que no te hicieras daño-.

Si hubiera estado consiente me hubiera dicho "me se cuidar sola, mierda". Ella tiene una manera muy rara de decir gracias. La verdad lo único que hice fue correr hacia ella, estaba golpeada y sangrando, quería matar al maldito bastardo que le hizo esto, la lleve a mi departamento que estaba a unas cuantas manzanas de allí , limpie sus heridas y le quite la ropa ensangrentada deje que durmiera lo que fuera necesario.

Al despertar, me levante del sillón en el que estaba.

-¿te he dicho que me desagrada que te hagas daño? No lo vuelvas hacer por favor-lo dije tan preocupado que me hacía parecer gay o su madre.

-lo siento, esta vez yo no fui, yo no me hice esto, no lo hice en serio- lo dijo de una manera tan vulnerable lloraba Joy la mujer fuerte, libre y decidida estaba quebrada sus sentimientos estaban totalmente quebrados, lo único que hice fue abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente, lloré, llore como un maldito gay.

-¿si no fuiste tú quien fue? Dímelo Joy para matar al imbécil ¡Dímelo!- lo dije con odio y rabia, ella se veía asustada, con sus ojos húmedos he hinchados, y otra vez yo llorando me acerque la abrace y en su oído le susurre- Quédate por favor, te necesito Quédate conmigo- esto lo dije con tanta desesperación que parecía una niña pidiéndole permiso a su madre para que le deje salir a una fiesta.

-No me conoces, como quieres estar conmigo en tu departamento, puedo ser alguien peligroso-lo dijo con carisma y ese coqueto al acercarse, su sonrisa y su caminar, mierda estoy enamorado.

-hey tu tampoco me conoces puedo ser un traficante de blancas o un violador- lo dije con ese mismo coqueteo- pero sabes que me presentare para que tus dudas desaparezca soy Seeley Booth, pero odio el nombre Seeley así que llámame Booth o mi amor- le sonreí al decir la última frase y ella me sonrió a mí.

- Bueno Booth yo soy Joy Kennan- lo dijo de una manera tan simple-y es mejor que no me quede en tu departamento no me conoces no conoces lo que soy o lo que hago.

-Bueno pues entonces dímelo, quiero conocerte más, quiero saber quién eres y que haces.

-Esto Booth es algo grande y no se lo puedes decir a nadie-yo asentí con la cabeza preocupado por lo que me iba a decir-bueno entonces no me interrumpas- ella inicio la historia.

-Booth mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenía 15 años casi 16, después de unos meses mi hermano Russ también me abandono me dejaron sola y no tenía la edad para emanciparme me llevaron con una persona del servicio social encargada de enviar a niños que se quedan sin padres a otros que si quieran niños, pero después de que la señora me explicara el proceso enviaron a un agente de la DEA encargadas del tráfico de drogas, el me explico que los padres de crianza que me enviarían eran sospechosos de tráfico de drogas y no solo eso sino que se sospechaba que utilizaban a los niños para venderla en barrios peligrosos de mafiosos y personas peligrosas, Booth solo son niños y si ellos no aceptan venderla les pegan y los maltratan, el agente de la DEA me dijo que si les ayudaba en este caso salvaría a esos niños y dado que mis estudios y calificaciones con las que cuento son excelentes me ha dicho que el gobierno de los estados unidos me dará una beca completa hasta mi doctorado, claro si es que llego, el agente me dijo me enviaran lejos con una familia que ha aceptado mi adopción y que la DEA ha investigado para dar su visto bueno, al principio dude en aceptar pero lo hice porque creo que es lo correcto y es peligroso pero no tengo nada que perder mi familia se ha ido y solo estoy yo, sola- note que estaba llorando me acerque y la bese era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

-bueno Joy eso es bueno pero aun no entiendo como llegaste al callejón, quien te llevo allí.

-bueno Booth aún no termino llevo casi 2 meses en esta misión y esta mañana no quise hacer lo que ellos me mandaron, fui a buscarte al bar en la noche sé que no he ido en un periodo largo pero es que mis padres de crianza me han dado paliza tras paliza y esta vez les dije que no, le di una bofetada a mi madre de crianza y mi padre a explotado y me ha dado tremenda paliza así que creo que pensaron que estaba muerta y me aventaron al callejón, pero necesito irme porque los agentes deben preguntar por mí – se estaba levantado de la cama, que rayos hago para que se quede.

-espera….emmm solo quédate a comer después te puedes ir-ella acepto estaba feliz de que dijera que sí.

-solo porque la comida que me dan en esa puta casa es una mierda-lo dijo con tanto odio.

-te han dicho que eres muy grosa

-si y terminan con un ojo morado….y a ti te han dicho que eres egocéntrico.

-no nunca… creo que tú me lo dices porque te gusto-le sonreí era mi mejor arma.

-vete al diablo –aunque quiso decirlo con odio vi esa hermosa sonrisa.

Después ella se fue… solo tengo que esperar a que vuelva ella lo prometió, prometió que volvería y aunque solo la conozco poco confió en ella porque la amo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno debo dar gracias a los comentarios, esta parte del capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Joy o Brennan, los otros dos capítulos no se si se dieron cuenta los relataba Booth y quería dar un pequeño cambio a esto… espero que les guste y si es asi o no pues comenten y gracias **

Todo fue tan rápido, no sé cómo paso simplemente me enamore, y eso es algo que no puedo evitar, su sonrisa su presencia me hace sentir segura.

Llegue a las oficinas de la DEA busque al agente Carter, él se encargaba de llevar la investigación.

-¡Joy! Donde estabas, te hemos estado buscando, pero no podíamos preguntarles a tus padres de crianza porque sería demasiado sospechoso

-lo siento agente Carter, tuve una riña con mi padre y me ha dado una paliza, pensó que estaba muerta y me llevo a un callejón aislado

-¿Por qué te ha golpeado?, y ¿Cómo es que te has recuperado?

-me ha golpeado por que he golpeado a mi madrastra, el cómo me recupere fue cosa de una extraordinaria casualidad, un amigo me ayudo- no evite sonreír con el simple hecho de decirle a Booth "amigo" sin duda los amigos no tenían relaciones sexuales entre ellos. Pero esto no pasó desapercibido por el agente.

-a ver él es tu "amigo" o es algo más…

-esta bien él y yo hemos tenido sexo varias veces, nada mas no tenemos otra relación más que satisfacer nuestras necesidades físicas.-la verdad ni siquiera estaba segura de mi comentario

-eres una joven muy liberal, pero aquí hay un problema no debes volver a verlo, porque los de la mafia se podrían dar cuenta y matarlo, ahora escúchame bien Joy el ya no existe para ti ¿entendido?

-está bien lo entiendo, el problema ahora es como regresare a casa- la verdad lo dije con temor y pánico.

-te llevara una agente encubierto y dirá que te encontró y que tú le dijiste que te habían secuestrado y ella te curo y se ofreció a llevarte a casa.

-y si se dan cuenta.-allí vuelve mi maldito temor

-no se darán cuenta, y si eso ocurre la agente Annica Pomery te protegerá en caso de que algo salga mal.

-está bien….

Llegue a casa el agente Pomery es genial actuando y es linda si no fuera agente seria excelente actriz, mis padres de crianza se la creyeron todo, después de eso me dijeron que me fuera a dormir por que mañana tenía que ir a vender en las calles la droga, ¡odio eso! Pero si no lo hago este bastardo termina por matarme, espero que lo refundan en la cárcel a él y a su estúpida esposa que es una maldita zorra, me les quede viendo tanto que mi padre se dio cuenta y me abofeteo como la primera vez y me dijo "vuelve a hacer esa mirada y te saco los ojos bastarda de mierda!.

Obviamente no le hice caso, que se pudra el maldito, claro termino por llevarme arrastrando a mi habitación sin comer.

Mis pensamientos solo estaba el que no iba poder volver a ver a Booth, maldito imbécil tenia que sentarme con el a beber una copa, una maldita copa, con su maldita sonrisa que me encanta, tengo que llamarle. Encontré el celular que utilizo para comunicarme con la DEA y llame…

-Booth

-si ¿Quién habla?

-soy Joy

-o hermosa ¿Cómo estás? No te ha pasado nada verdad-se notaba lo preocupado que estaba por mí.

-o no estoy bien, solo quería decirte que no nos podremos ver ya, es solo para protegerte – no contestó pensé que se había cortado la llamada- ¿Booth? Sigues allí

-ooo claro lo siento, pero no entiendo por qué no te puedo ver o es que acaso no me quieres ver

-¿Qué?, claro que si te quiero ver- escuche una pequeña y distante risilla-o ya entendí querías que dijera eso ¿verdad?-no espere a que respondiera ya que si lo hacía solo íbamos a tontear y no hablarimos seriamente- en serio Booth no te puedo ver ya, es por tu bien estoy envuelta con la mafia traficantes de drogas y si se enteran que tú me conoces y conoces lo que hacen estos tipos te mataran, no tendrán piedad de ti ni de mí, esta llamada solo es una despedida-maldita sea casi empiezo a llorar.

-Joy ..Te amo

Fue el silencio más sepulcral que haya presenciado. Me sentía rara por tal confesión y no sabía que responder por que nadie me había dicho eso.

-Booth … yo no sé qué decir …-tartamudeo en cada estúpida frase

-Hey te puse nerviosa, no necesitas responder nada Te amo te guste o no, lo hago inconscientemente sin quererlo o preverlo Te amo.

-Gracias nadie me había dicho que me amaba, Gracias Booth, este es un adiós.

-te veré alguna vez

-no lose, pero espero que si

-solo cuídate Joy ok ….necesito verte en el futuro no podría vivir sin ver tu rostro tu sonrisa …. No podría vivir sin verte a ti enfrente de mi…

-Gracias- mierda maldito móvil sonó por que una llamada estaba por entrar era el maldito Carter- tengo que irme Adiós Booth te extrañare espero verte en el futuro-no me espere a que respondiera simplemente colgué.

Cuando iba a contestarle a Carter el maldito colgó. Me fui a dormir pensando que la vida no podría ser más triste. Quien me iba a asegurar que en 5, 10 o 20 años no viera a Booth vivimos en Washington, si creyera en el destino se lo dejaría a él pero no existe, y ver a Booth en el futuro es como intentar ver el cometa Halley dos veces en un año, esto era desagradable y triste, pero era un reto personal , Booth se había convertido en alguien que me hacía dependiente y sentimental y esta vida que llevo no es muy apta para personas con ese perfil, tengo que entender que primero esta atrapar a estos bastardos y si para eso iba a dejar a la personas que posiblemente tenia sentimientos románticos por el…. Lo haría aunque eso significaría que sufriría.

Nunca espere que mi vida fuera asi, mis padres y mi hermano abandonándome y yo abandonando a la persona que me ama y que posiblemente yo amo … después de esto nada será igual…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí esta este capitulo espero que les guste y en verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios me alegran, y bueno este capitulo espero que este bien por que me sentí un poco confusa con respecto a lo que iba a seguir después de este capitulo pero sin duda esta historia es interesante bueno si les agrado o si no aganmelo saber y tengo una pagina en Facebook es Fnfic bones en español la acabo de hacer asi que espero que les agrade el contenido de la pagina y si tienen sugerencias para mejorarla también son bien resividas.**

**BONES no es mio es de FOX Y de Hart Hanson yo solo escribo por diversión y la historia es completamente mia **

Yo estaba cansada de la mierda de casa en la que estaba, lo peor no era eso ya que estaba acostumbrada lo peor era que tenía que ir a un lugar no muy adecuado para una chica de 17 años con ropa de vaga.

Mis padres me enviaron a esa cantina, cuando entre no era la típica cantina, tenían la barra de bebidas y enfrente estaba un pequeño escenario donde tocaba un tipo con chaqueta de cuero, gorro y unos lentes negros pero lo más distintivo era su enorme barba que sobresalía.

Cuando los tipos se me quedaron viendo muy lujuriosamente, mi objetivo era encontrar a un tal Travis, menudo nombre para un mafioso.

Todos en mí alrededor estaban borrachos y drogados, así que no sabía a quién preguntar.

Al caminar un poco me hablo alguien, lo cual me pareció raro.

-¿Hey chica, que haces en esta mierda?- su voz era tan amble que me hacía sentir en confianza

-oh busco a Travis- ahora yo era la insegura enfrente de una persona extraña

-wow eres muy joven para que busques a tu novio, aunque debe ser un perdedor por su nombre.-su sonrisa su manera de decir las cosas era una persona muy amable.

- seguro yo también soy una perdedora y él no es mi novio

- vale vale cómo te llamas cariño

- Joy y no soy lesbiana para que me llames cariño de echo soy sexualmente activa-¿cariño? nadie me ha llamado así ni siquiera Booth.

- vale lo comprendo, no intentaré conquistarte yo soy Angela y no conozco a Travis

- yo tampoco pero necesito encontrarlo-empecé a mover mis ojos y mi cara en buscando al mentado Travis, no lo conocía y ya lo odiaba

-ok pregúntale a Andy el de audio el seguro sabe-señalando con el dedo a un tipo con una vestimenta extraña y hablaba con alguien por su celular.

- gracias Angela aunque tú también eres muy joven para estar aquí- y era cierto por qué carajo estaba en esa mierda de cantina.

- si bueno el que está en el escenario con la barba más grande que mi cabello es mi padre y si estos hijos de puta me hacen algo el seguro los castra a todos-señalo al hombre que ya había visto.

-suerte que tienes padres-lo dije con tristeza, Angela se dio cuenta pero no comento nada

-bueno y tú que haces aquí y por qué buscas a Travis-lo dijo con cierta curiosidad

-es algo personal y peligroso así q es mejor que no sepas –soné igual de fría que siempre

-ok cariño, sólo mira si estas en problemas o necesitas algo llámame ¿ok?-me dio una servilleta con su número telefónico

- porque habría de hablarte acabo de conocerte-me confundí la acababa de conocer y ella ya tenía toda la confianza dando su número y me trataba como si tuviéramos años de estar juntas.

-ya, pero me caes bien así que cuentas conmigo Joy-ella era tan espontanea me quede conmovida por su forma de ser conmigo a pesar de mi aspecto

-gracias Angela, pero es mejor que me vaya es peligroso que me vean hablándote.-lo dije con nerviosismo y un poco de paranoia

-está bien sólo cuídate-me sonrió.

El papá de Angela se acercó cuando yo me fui.

-Angi quien era ella.

-es alguien que acabo de conocer y me agrado

-esa chica fue con ese maldito mafioso trata de tener cuidado

-papá estaré bien, mírala, mira su ropa, mírala a ella es obvio que sea lo que sea que hace lo hace para sobrevivir y no por que quiera o porque le guste-lo dijo con la tristeza en el rostro.

-está bien Angi solo cuídate no quiero castrar a un mafioso

-ok papá lo entiendo-sonreía por la broma de su padre

Había llegado con Travis, el maldito me miro como si quisiera desnudarme con la mirada.

-que me ves idiota tomo tu mierda y dame el dinero-lo dije haciéndome la fuerte pero sabía que me estaba muriendo de miedo.

-A quien le llamas idiota, puta-me agarro de los cabellos y los jalo puso su boca sobre mis mejillas sentía su respiración y quería vomitar por su puta respiración y yo no podía hacer nada el tenia a sus amigos o lo que sea, esos malditos me tomaron de los hombros para que no pudiera defenderme, me daba asco estar en esa situación con esos tipos, creí que me iban a violar en ese mismo lugar.

-déjenla idiotas-les grito una mujer- dije que la dejen- quito al maldito de Travis, ella casi se desploma y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

-maldita perra cállate- quito a Ángela , con una sola mano la empujo y cayó al suelo, me sentí impotente al no hacer nada por alguien que me agradaba.

-déjala Travis ella es mi hija y sabes que aunque no soy mafioso soy más poderoso en dinero que tu así que antes de hacerme algo o hacerle algo a mi hija piénsalo dos veces, ah y se me olvidaba deja a esa chica.

-a esta puta y por qué, también es tu bastarda- Travis quiso parecer valiente.

-te importa los hijos que tenga y aquí el único bastardo eres tu así que déjala- Ángela lloraba y yo estaba asustada quería matarle.

-está bien Billy-dijo Travis ya más calmado

-hey cariño estas bien- Angela era muy cariñosa conmigo, inmediatamente que me soltaron los tipos de Travis ella me abrazo y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

-Angela por favor aléjate ¿si? Déjame sola con Travis- mi voz era de dureza, me porte fría y dura con ella, y ella solo sonrió.

-vale cariño pero ya sabes si me necesitas- yo asentí con la cabeza y me sentí mal por portarme así con una persona que en vez de criticarme me consolaba y cuidaba aunque solo fuera por unos momentos.

Travis se acercó a mí y me escupió en la mierda de zapatos que llevaba me tiro el dinero en la mesa y yo le deje el paquete que llevaba, ya me iba pero él se acercó a mí y me susurro en el oído: "A ver cómo te va con tus padres, me pregunto que dirá el señor Jackman acerca de que la puta adoptada trato de pasarse de lista con nosotros sus clientes más importantes".

Ese maldito no tenida nada de perdedor, lo único que hice fue salir de allí de esa asquerosa cantina lo único bueno es que conocí a una gran persona que no dudo que en situaciones diferentes hubiera sido una excelente amiga. También he pensado en Booth y en cuánto lo echo de menos, sus besos y sus bromas estúpidas, realmente mi vida no es muy buena en estos momentos pero conocer a estas dos grandes personas me inspiran a seguir adelante.

Cuando menos lo pensé estaba por el edificio de Booth, sin racionalizar la situación entre al edificio subí el elevador y toque a su puerta y el me abrió.

-hey Joy –me abrazo…me abrazo tan fuerte y cálidamente que más que besarme o acariciarme más que todo eso…en ese simple abrazo me mostro que me amaba-es muy pronto el verte, no te ofendas estoy feliz de que estés aquí te extrañaba tanto que casi me vuelvo loco-tenía esa estúpida y sexy sonrisa que me gustaba cada día mas.

-bueno Booth es que ya sabes pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar-le coquetee con mi sonrisa

-vale sabes ¿qué? , quisiera que nunca te fueras-sus ojos estaban apagados y tristes.

-ya pero sabes que eso no sucederá ahora mismo estoy en la jaula de los leopardos y no puedo salir aunque quiera-Booth es muy metafórico así que use una metáfora

-vale es jaula de los leones-aún seguía sonriendo creo que era por mi estúpida metáfora

-ya eso dije leones, entonces me dejaras pasar tengo hambre y mira que dejarme a la entrada de tu casa y no ofrecerme pasar eso no es de caballeros, amigo-trate de bromear erróneamente.

-¿vale ahora somos amigos?-su cara seguía triste

-no…-lo dije tan velozmente – no, tu y yo somos …emmm…aaaa-me trabe no supe que contestar .

-qué te parece si eres mía –me agarro en la cintura con su brazo y me atrajo hacia el yo me sonroje y seguía tartamudeando.

-y cómo es eso-pregunte eso porque sentí que era la única escapatoria ante mi extrema vergüenza.

En esos momentos no tuvimos solo sexo, el me hizo el amor y fue el mejor momento de mi vida me sentía amada a su lado, al verlo dormir junto a mí con su brazo en mi cintura me sentí protegida y hubiera querido que ese momento jamás terminara, aunque sonaba irracional, en esos momentos era lo que yo quería, estar con él toda mi vida. Al ver en el reloj que eran las 4:47, era demasiado tarde así que tenía que irme, me levante con cuidado de la cama y el me sostuvo con mayor fuerza para impedir que me fuera al caer más cera de Booth me susurro en el oído: "te vas sin despedirte" eso me dejo sin aliento y sin darme cuenta contuve la respiración un poco de tiempo mi corazón estaba al 100 por hora.

-Bueno Booth ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la Agencia-le dije besando sus labios

-Ya bueno entonces cuando te veré- sabía que ha Booth eso de vernos de vez en cuando no le gustaba.

-No lose, pero espero que sea pronto- le giñe el ojo y le di un intenso beso en los labios me despedí ambos nos dijimos adiós sin saber cuándo volveremos a decirnos hola.

Llegue a la agencia le di la información a Carter y después llegue a la que se decía llamar mi casa y al instante abrí la puerta y mi padrastro me noqueo con un golpe en mi estómago, lo único que recuerdo es a Booth sonriéndome y besándome, quizá no lo vería de nuevo pero su imagen en mi mente era suficiente para saber que tenía que seguir luchando para encerrar a estos cabrones.


End file.
